the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Which
THE WORLD OF WHICH WE RESIDE "This is who we are." INTRIGUE The world of which we reside, as simple as so. This is it. This is the world of dragons, this is our world. This is the universe we are in. Not Pyrrhia, not Pantela, not the Lost Continent, not Fjelldrage. No, this is simply our universe. This is the world of which we reside. HIER Our wonderful inhabitants in alphebetical order. (Not yet organized) Seawings4Life TheArgentFish Vandrea: Goddess of wanderers and the third moon, Empress of Fjelldrage Iberia: SandWing Council Member, Bounty Hunter Igneous: Son of Iberia and Shale, Currently resides in the SandWing Kingdom Oleander: RainWing renegade Leviathan: SeaWing renegade King Empyrean: King of the SkyWings Princess Gale: Princess of the SkyWings Princess Caracara: Daughter of Sunburn and Princess Sandstone Queen Siren: Queen of the SeaWings Ex-Princess Typhoon: Former StormWing royalty, Currently resides in the SkyWing Kingdom Jarl Leif: Jarl of the NorthWings Siv: NorthWing dragonet Argent: NightWing prophet, daughter of Bloodseer Bloodseer: NightWing doctor, Currently resides in Possibility Miss Birdy: SkyWing Mayor of Possibility, Spymaster of the Wings of Freedom Starchaser: Soldier of the NightWings Cayenne: Soldier of the MudWings Sharp: Soldier of the IceWings, Ex-lover of King Empyrean Ragnarok: IceWing-SkyWing hybrid, soldier of the IceWings, King Empyrean's illicit son (Clan) Lucia: Left-talon of Rose's Advance (AU) Aconcagua: MudWing-RainWing "savior" (AU) Freyja: SkyWing-IceWing soldier (AU) Mariana: SeaWing secretary for Aconcagua (Seaside Stronghold) Jin: Scavenger leader (Nomads of the Desert) Iseret: Provider for the Nomads (Gift of Study) Seong: Jin's father, scavenger (Gift of Study) Ji Yeon: Jin's daughter, scavenger JuniperTheSkywing Queen Jasper - Queen of the SkyWings Queen Caridina - Queen of the KrillWings Queen Amethyst - Queen of the QuartzWings King Samoon - Husband to Queen Sandstone and King of the SandWings Princess Direwolf - Princess of the IceWings and first cousin to Pasque Princess Vixen - Secret princess & animus of the SkyWings, currently raised in a cave by Oleander and Leviathan Prince Hurricane - Prince of the SkyWings, adopted by Queen Jasper Snowleopard - Animus of the IceWings, creator of the Gift of Study Sugilite - Ancient animus of the GemWings, creator of many time-travelling items Hunnulv - NorthWing and husband to Jarl Leif Malaria - RainWing, Head Councilor of the Wings of Freedom Lorikeet - RainWing-SeaWing Boss-Lady of the Black Orchid Cherry - RainWing, the one who does Club Sunset's paperwork Florida - SkyWing-SeaWing DJ of Club Sunset Strigidae - Albino NightWing mayor of Gemstone Cove Kitsune - RukaWing werewolf of Wind Clan Eldest - Ancient SeaWing dragonet, currently resides on AllWing island Littleclaw - NightWing advisor to Queen Deathblow Killerbee - ForestWing-BugWing Blossom of the Black Orchid Nectar - ForestWing-BugWing Bromeliad of the Black Orchid Terror - Savage WolfWing-Wolf experiment of Deathspirit, currently resides on Sanctuary Island Timber, Redwood, Sleek, Nettle & Echo - Pinewood Pack WolfWing-Wolves, currently reside on Sanctuary Island Banshee - DeathWing assassin of Fjelldrage Nettle #2 - SkyWing-RainWing potion brewer of Fjelldrage Mesa - RattleWing prisoner of Fjelldrage, arrested for attacking one of Navyblue's friends Navyblue - SeaWing dragonet of Fjelldrage, adopted and chosen as heir of Vandrea Microbat - SkyWing vampire dragonet, daughter of Nighthawk Harlequin - NightWing vampire Island - CaveWing-ForestWing daughter of Boulder and Branch, currently resides in the RainWing kingdom Sable - WolfWing alpha of the Nightstalkers Padparadscha - GemWing dragonet of Fjelldrage, adopted by Obsidian and sister to Rhodonite Rhodonite - GemWing dragonet of Fjelldrage, adopted by Obsidian and sister to Padparadscha Rosewood - MudWing-SkyWing wandering Healer, location unknown Lupine - IceWing-RainWing elite competitor of the SkyWing arena Ginger - A generic SkyWing soldier who's only interesting because she loves Hurricane Chaparral - The first SkyWing firescale in over a century, close servant of Queen Jasper (HuntWing) Constellation - Northern HuntWing cook and dragonet watcher, adoptive mother of Owl, Pinemarten, Heather, & Leaf/Frond (HuntWing) Cicely - Southern HuntWing, Lead Hunter of the Night-Eyes (HuntWing) Owl - Adoptive Southern HuntWing-CougarWing, Trainee Hunter of the Night-Eyes (HuntWing) Pinemarten - Adoptive Northern HuntWing-CougarWing, Trainee Guard of the Wanderers (HuntWing) Heather - Adoptive Southern HuntWing-CougarWing, Trainee Hunter of the Night-Eyes (HuntWing) Pinemarten - Northern HuntWing (Libellule) Pluie - Leader of the Pantelan scavengers (Gift of Study) Tamerlin - Research Specimen, elder sister to Pluie (AU) Queen Hyacinth - Glorious Queen of the RainWings and Conquerer of Continents (AU) Durza ('The Shade') - NightWing-SkyWing-SeaWing and Rogue Animus of the New Pyrrhians (AU) Uitai - RukaWing-NightWing, Right Talon of King Hawk The Conquerer (AU) Diamondback - First free SandWing, defended by Anchialine, Quill, and Scorpion (AU) Queen Smokyquartz - Cruel QuartzWing Animus Supreme Queen, Fuser of Continents (AU) Princess Rainbowquartz - Animus Supreme Princess of the QuartzWings, 'The One-Winged Terror' (Deceased/Unused) Warpers - SeaWing cyborgs (Deceased/Unused) Borealis - A random IceWing and my first WoF OC (Deceased/Unused) - Tangle - ForestWing experiment of Deathspirit, possesses high amounts of plant DNA (Deceased/Unused) - Cairo, RainWing-SandWing-NightWing wanderer (Deceased/Unused) Rutile, The Off-Color Orphanage Workers The-Lonely-Owl Sweetstarthebrave ForeverFrosted Q1i2n Queen Cockateil: Queen of the AllWings Princess Atoll: Healer Princess of the AllWings Glimmer: Daughter of Borealis and Gecko, Currently Resides in the AllWings Gwenlin: Son of Tarantula, Currently resides in the AllWings Hope: RainWing Merchant of the AllWings (Clan) Cottonwood: Crafter and Head of Spies (Clan) Ironwood: Crafter (AU) Redwood: The People (Seaside Stronghold) Sha Xin: Scavenger (Gift of Study) Ma Haixia: Scavenger (Sanctuary) Shock, Claw, Yowl, Fern: Wolf and WolfWing hybrids (Sanctuary) Omen: Crow (HuntWing) Flake: Arctic Wolf Pup (Dead) Veiled: NightWing Vampire (Tonight We Are) Sacrifice: NightWing Werewolf Roudyruru Ex-King Arctic: Soldier of the AllWings Prince Archipelago: Prince of the AllWings Banshee: Son of Tarantula, resides in the AllWing Kingdom Shiver: Daughter of Borealis and Iris. Resides in the AllWing Kingdom Rattlesnake: Resides in SandWing Kingdom Beautiful: Tribrid resides in Orphanage Quill: Orphanage worker. Resides in the SkyWing Kingdom Phoenix: Orphanage Co-Owner and protector. Resides in the SkyWing Kingdom Shadowtamer: Resides in NightWing Kingdom Saxifrage: Resides in AllWing Kingdom Silhouette: Soldier of the AllWings (Dead of Night) Layla: Vampire (AU) Scar: The People (AU) Shadowtamer: Safe Dragonet (AU) Glacier: Expiramented on by Alkalie-Lake TheMistyBreeze123 Zsdop Luna Crystal Prince Flounder: Son of Ex-King Arctic and Barracuda, is General of the Allwings Princess Breeze: Is daughter of Queen Cockateil and Eagle, currently resides in the Allwings Kingdom Princess Sandy: Is duaghter of Ex-King Arctic, currenyly resides in the Allwings Kingdom Princess Pasque: Daughter of King Ermine, currently resides in the Allwings Kingdom Princess Acaica: Daughter of Queen Sandstone, currently resides in the Sandwings Kingdom Princess Seashell: Duaghter of Queen Dolhpine, currently resides in the Seawings Kingdom Icyseas: Duaghter of Princess Iceberg and Deathespirit, resides at the Allwings island Lantern: A Seawing assasin Turquoise: A Seawing Soldier Subzero: An Allwings soldier White Shadow: Son of Subzero and Silhoette, currently resides in the Allwings Kingdom Snow: Is currently in the Dessert with her adopted family Bat: A wanderer Sparrow: Is Nightflame's brother, a Skywing soldier Redflower: A Skywing soldier Scorch: Is Magma's brother, currently resides at the Orphanage Magma: Is Scorch's brother, currently resides at the Orphanage Firerock: Currently resides with Sunburn and Sandstone's group Servant: Usally stays near TTT, has color changing eyes Birch: A wanderer, currently is near the Allwings island Python: a wanderer Sunset: Is currently at the Allwings island Cresent: Currently in the Allwings village Illusion: Currently in the Allwings village Megabat: A vampire dragonet Kittykatlove Princess Iris: Adoptive daughter to Queen Flamingo and King Twig, currently resides in the RainWing kingdom Calypso: Healer, currently resides in the SandWing kingdom Prince Chill: Son of Ex-King Arctic and Barracuda, is General of the AllWings. Currently resides on the AllWings island King Eagle: King of the AllWings, currently resides on the AllWings island Lady Lava: Manager of a jewelry store, soon to be wife of Prince Archipelago. Currently resides on the AllWings island (HuntWings)Lynx: Elite Hunter, currently resides in the Ice Kingdom. Strange Disfigurement: Evil dragon slowly wreaking havoc. Currently resides on the AllWings island. Prince Azaleas: Son of Queen Cockatiel and King Eagle. Currently resides on the AllWings island. CAPTAIN Caribbean: Captain of the Obsidian Diamond. Currently resides on the Obsidian Diamond. Moonstone: Famous backup singer/dancer and model. Currently resides on the AllWings island. (WolfWings)Phoenix: Currently resides in the IceWing kingdom (Dead of Night)Anaconda: Vampire MudWing dragon, currently resides in the DeathWing's kingdom. Silentflame: Captured dragonet, currently resides in the SkyWing kingdom. (Tonight We Are)Orca: Cursed IceWing, currently resides in the IceWing kingdom (Ilvermorny)Olivia Simmons: 4th year Thunderbird (Ilvermorny)Nicholas Arev: 5th year Pukwudgie (Seaside Stronghold)Jia: Currently resides in the Seaside Stronghold (Nomads of the Desert)Lapis: Currently resides in the Nomads camp. (Gift of Study)Valentina Plata: Currently resides in Gift Of Study. PURPOSE ENVISION REMEMBRANCE Aconcagua: MudWing-RainWing "savior" TheArgentFish Murdered by Queen Flamingo Sea Emperor: 500,000 year-old prehistoric SeaWing JunpierTheSkywing Died of natural causes Shale: MudWing soldier, Father of Igneous, Ex-lover of Iberia TheArgentFish Died from Bloodscales Vale: MudWing Assassin, Worked under King Empyrean, Ex-lover of Oleander TheArgentFish Stabbed by Vandrea/Baltic RECOGNITION ACKNOWLEDGEMENT All coding, page credit and such are to Zsdop. The image is free use, although it has one to give credit to, and such to them.